The Voice I'd Like To Call My Own
by The Cliffhanger Girl
Summary: A stroll into the woods to find a "friend" leads to minds being cleared and fears being defeated...ECLARE/DRIANCA


Hey guys! How are you doing? Good? Hopefully? Okay great! So, I came up with this little one-shot after re watching the October special preview over and over again. My anticipation is increasing so I just wrote this up...hope ya' like it! :) Please Enjoy "The Voice I'd Like To Call My Own"...

**A Special Thanks To My Beta Reader**-SomeoneNamedLiz

**PLEASE NOTE THIS IS BASED ON MY IMAGINATION OF THE OCTOBER 24TH SPECIAL! :D STRICTLY ON MY IMAGINATION PEOPLE!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE VOICE I'D LIKE TO CALL MY OWN<strong>_

_**In a way, they were quite different, but the bond they shared was stronger. And they knew that they'd be friends at least forever, maybe longer.**_

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

"I'm gunna' go start the fire with Jake outside," Eli told me as I nodded and said, "I'm going to go walk around and try to find Bianca. I need to tell her that we're going to start the s'mores. I wonder where she went, we told her to get the twigs a long time ago."

"Do you need someone to go with you? Y-you know, because it's really dark out there," Eli said, pointing out the window and I gulped, hearing nothing but silence around us.

I smiled weakly at him and said reassuringly, "No thanks Eli, everyone is going to need to eat soon so I think everyone, including Drew who was moaning and groaning the whole way up here in the car, is depending on you."

He scoffed lowly and said, "Alright Edwards, if you don't come back in twenty minutes I'm going to come looking for you."

"Don't worry Eli, geez it's not like leather face is going to come out of nowhere and-," I stopped talking when Eli's eyes bulged slightly and I could hear his heart thumping against his chest as I said, "Relax, I was just kidding."

"Y-yeah, I know," I smiled and said, "I'll be back Goldsworthy, don't worry."

As I grabbed my bag, I giggled, watching Drew make his way into KC's bag, taking out all of his food that he packed for all of us to split here at the cabin. I shook my head and made my way out into the woods, with the only intention of finding Bianca and bringing her back to the campsite...

* * *

><p>My heart was racing with fear as I went deeper and deeper into the woods alone, stepping on branches which only resulted in the crunching noise, making me feel more nervous and paranoid than I already was.<p>

"Bianca?" I called out her name for the fifth time, turning my head in all different directions, trying to find her.

Earlier before, she told all of us that she was leaving to go look around for some firewood. That was nearly a half hour ago. Of course, I was the only one who started to really care because most of the people on this _"trip"_ were completely drunk and out of it by now.

After a few more minutes of searching, I finally breathed out in relief when I whispered, "Bianca," walking towards the dark figure that was leaning on a tree. When I approached her, I noticed that she was sitting on the dirty floor, her knees brought up to her chest and her head buried in her lap.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked softly, bending down beside her, placing a gentle hand on her knee.

Bianca jolted back, her heavings and cries becoming heavier as she hissed, "Go away Edwards."

I shook my head, putting my bag on the floor and noticing that the sticks she collected were lying beside her in a scattered pile. I glanced curiously at the girl before me. The girl that I used to see as a bully for who knows how long, was crying.

_**At first I thought this wasn't Bianca, but sure enough, it was.**_

"Come on Bianca, it's okay, it'll be okay," I whispered caringly to her, touching her forearm which caused her head to shoot up, her cheeks stained with running mascara as she growled, "I said go away, what are you, deaf?"

I watched in complete confusion as she stood up, trying to gather the sticks quickly and I sighed, standing up on my feet. She struggled to grip all of them in her hands and I said, "Bianca, come on, you don't have to do this...we can get the boys to come out and get the sticks."

"That's it," I whispered calmly as she dropped the sticks slowly, tears streaming down her face as she took a deep breath and I said, "I-uh, I might not be the best person to talk to because you probably have closer friends who'll listen to you...but, for now, I guess I'm better than no one."

She shook her head back and forth, her messy curls bouncing from side to side as she stuttered, "Y-you wouldn't understand."

When she started to walk away from me I said faintly, but strongly,"B-but I can try!" I gulped, taking a step back as I watched Bianca turn around on her heels as she approached me and said through gritted teeth, "You'll never understand."

My throat grew dry and I said, "Please Bianca...you obviously are upset and I don't think going back to a cabin looking like this is going to be good. If it helps, when you talk, I won't listen."

I watched as she rolled her eyes, taking her original seat and she wiped her tears while asking, "Well, are you going to sit or what?"

"O-oh, yeah sure," I took a seat beside her, leaning on the bark of the tree. When I noticed I was too close for her comfort, I smiled weakly and moved over a little as she took another deep, shaky breath.

"Ever since, ever since I..." I watched as Bianca struggled with herself, trying to find the words to say. I frowned, watching tears flow down her cheeks and her eyes wander vigorously, her mind probably searching wildly for what she really needed to say.

"It's okay, take your time...we have all night," I smiled at her and she glanced at me, flashing me a closed, half-smile.

After a minute, she took one last deep breath, her chest heavings finally slowing down as she whispered, "Ever since I was working for Vince...trying to keep Drew safe, he made me do things Clare...things that I never thought I would ever do."

My throat tightened, tears forming in my eyelids as the slightly shaking girl whimpered, "E-every time it gets dark...I remember being in his room, it was always dark. He didn't have enough money to pay off the electricity bill, so every time he texted me to meet him, it would always be in that cold, dark room."

Bianca's tears had begin to fall again and I watched as her hand fidgeted, "I-I never told anyone what really happened. Drew, yeah he cared but, he never cared enough to ask me."

She laughed pathetically and a lone tear shed down my cheek as she looked at me and said, "It's just, every time it gets dark, I turn on every light around me and I even fall asleep with the lights on."

"Why didn't you just say you wanted the cabin lights to be on? We would've turned them on for you," I choked out as she smiled and said, "A soon to be senior being afraid of the dark...I don't think so."

I smiled and said, "You have a good reason Bianca, you should've-," she cut me off and said, "Don't worry about me Clare...I'm fine. It's just that sometimes, especially at night, I really like to be alone. I came on this trip only because Drew invited me. Katie wasn't tagging along because she is at camp with Marisol and I thought I'd get alone time to talk to Drew. Not to start a fight, just to really thank him for what he did, talking me out of shooting Vince and all."

"I'm sure you can still talk to him," I mumbled innocently, and I finally got a laugh out of her as she said, "Oh Clare, that kid is long gone now. Him and Jake were doing beer pong with Alli about an hour ago. Trust me, there's no talking seriously to him tonight."

My head bobbed up and down, as I saw a smile creep up on her face beside me and I asked, "What?"

"You know, I always thought that you and Dr. Doom made a cute couple," she said and then continued, "Not to get my nose into other people's business, but maybe talking about someone else would get my mind of off things."

When I didn't respond verbally, she noticed a blush form on my cheeks and she asked, "You still have feelings for him huh?"

"Don't worry," Bianca said when I began to panic slightly, thinking that she'd get up, run to the cabin and tell him as she continued, "Your secret is safe with me...as long as mine is safe with you?"

I nodded and said, "If you ever need anyone to talk to about anything, anything at all, just promise me that you won't sit around crying when you have a friend for you."

"Really?" She asked, a genuine smile forming, her breath becoming short and excited.

I smiled, knowing that she didn't really have any girl-friends to talk to when she was on the verge of a breakdown or whenever she desperately needed a shoulder to cry on. Bianca always seemed like 'one of the guys', which is good...and bad at the same time.

_**Sure, she didn't have to deal with the "girl drama" but, she didn't have anyone besides guys who probably wouldn't give a shit to talk to when she needed to get the clutter out of her mind. **_

"Yeah," I whispered, placing a hand over her shaking hand as she sighed, leaning her head on my shoulder.

My heart raced as she asked, "When are you going to tell him that you still have feelings for him? Or, are you just going to keep it to yourself?"

I gripped her hand, making her look up at me and I said, "I'll tell him...soon."

"You better, or that Imogen girl will get him with the lingerie I gave her," my eyes snapped open fully, glancing at her with laughter approaching as she lifted her hands up innocently and said, "What? I kind of, sort of...long story short, I gave her lingerie."

"If we stay friends, can you just give me a candy cane or something for a Christmas gift?" She giggled slightly, leaning her head on my shoulder once again, her eyes slowly closing as she whispered, "Don't worry Edwards...I don't even know your size."

* * *

><p><strong>ELI'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

Drew and I walked side by side, glaring out into the darkness in hopes that Bianca and Clare would appear before our clenched eyes.

"Do you see them?" Drew asked, beer breath filling the air, although he seemed fully aware of his surroundings.

Not too long ago, I confronted him, only him, not wanting to startle all of the people that were getting wasted inside and I informed him about the situation at hand. The second I told him, his eyes bulged and he grabbed two flash lights, handing me one and then rushing out the door, into the woods.

"No," I said honestly, barely being able to see my feet...even with the flashlight.

Drew growled in frustration, and then he asked, "How long ago was it that Clare left?"

"Twenty minutes," I said as Drew nodded, trying to stay calm, as well as me. My breathing hitched in anticipation as we hesitantly approached a tree that we have not seen before on our trail.

I gulped, and then when my flashlight picked up on a stack of sticks, I moved the light to the left, seeing both girls, fast asleep. Drew flashed his light as well, seeing Clare's beautiful eyes clench closely together and then I kneeled by her, whispering, "Clare?"

She growled, shaking her head lightly and I asked Drew, "What do we do?"

"Carry them," Drew said as I shrugged my shoulders, watching Drew hoist Bianca in his arms as I did the same with Clare.

I smirked when Clare wrapped her arms unconsciously around my neck, her head leaning over my heart, making my chest rise with bliss. My heart rate began to pick up when I felt her auburn curls touch my chin teasingly.

"What's the deal between you and Edwards? You still in love with her?" Drew asked, smiling.

I sighed, gripping her tighter to my body as I said plainly, "Never stopped...what about you?"

"It's complicated," he said as we continued our walk back to the cabin, Bianca curling up in Drew's arms and Clare's breathing becoming shallow even through her slightly parted lips.

"How complicated?" I asked and he smiled, "When I first started getting to know Bianca, there was a spark. But, I don't know, when all that stuff happened, it seemed as if I just gave up. I thought she did too, so I was okay with it. What she doesn't know, and she probably will never know, because I'm too chicken shit to say it is...I'm still in love with her and I never stopped feeling that spark. It's unique to me and because it's always this great feeling, I never really want to let go of that."

I smirked and said, "I hate it when relationships are complicated."

"Life is complicated," Drew groaned as we reached the cabin, the door left wide open because everyone was still outside, drinking.

After a torturous minute of both of us trying to open the bedroom door without dropping the sleeping girls, we finally gave up as Drew just kicked the door down, not even receiving a flinch from Bianca or Clare.

I smiled, placing Clare down on her bed and when I tried to pull away, her arms gripped tighter around my neck, pulling me closer to her as I whispered her name. I glanced over at Drew, who had the same problem and he shrugged his shoulders in response, giving up, lying down next to Bianca.

"Lay with me," I heard Clare whisper, low enough so that only I heard.

I snuggled with Clare, knowing it was wrong, knowing that I was getting my hopes up too high...but somehow, somewhere in my heart, I knew that it was right. I listened to her breathe lowly and I kissed her temple, whispering, "I love you Clare."

Even though she most likely didn't hear it, considering she was sleeping...I know what exactly what did hear it, her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>DREW'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

My arms were wrapped tightly around Bianca as she tossed and turned, struggling to find peace.

"It's alright B, I'm right here," I whispered in her ear, causing her to shudder in her sleep and then her fingers curled up in my shirt, tugging on it subconsciously.

She whimpered in her sleep as I turned, seeing that Clare and Eli were soundlessly asleep, their hands interlocked with each other. Clare had her head rested on his chest and I could see his smirk plastered on his face in the dark.

I pulled Bianca closer to me, interlocking her hands together...and even though that this was wrong, that I was cheating on Katie by sleeping in the same bed as Bianca and comforting her, I didn't care.

_**Sure, I cared about Katie...but, I care so much about Bianca that sometimes, it hurts.**_

"I love you B," I whispered against her earlobe, goose bumps rising on her arms as I kissed her forehead, hearing her hum lowly for a brief moment. Her nose crinkled and I was afraid she would wake up, so I froze and clenched my eyes together, pretending to be sleeping.

_**She moaned in her sleep and I smiled, seeing that she was still asleep.**_

The grip on my hand tightened, reassuring her that I was here, that someone was here for her and when my eyelids started to close, due to exhaustion...I felt her nimble hand, tightly grip my hand back...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continue? Maybe? Eh? <strong>_

_**Reviews? No? Okay...I tried.**_

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


End file.
